Ave , Fénix
by Jibny
Summary: Elena despues de muchos años regresa a su antigua ciudad , donde no iba desde aquel incidente ahí se escuentra con dos misteriosos chicos stefan y damon , que la haran descubrir: un poder oculto, una verdad y amor ?...


**Ave , Fénix**

_* Flashback *_

**Hace Muchos Años... ... ... ... ... ... El 22 de Mayo de 1875**

- Katherine, me estas diciendo que te enamoraste de mi hermano tambien ? - _no podía creerlo después de haber creido que ella era lo mejor para mi me engañaba con mi hermano como puede ser, la creia tan buena como pudo hacerme esto y mi hermano parece no importarle._

- No es eso mi amor, es que me di cuenta que siento cosas parecidas a lo que siento contigo con tu hermano - _me daba un poco de pena ella estaba confundida , estaba llorando parecía que estaba muy arrepentida._

- Hay hermano deja de atormentarte por Dios no hagas tanto escandalo, no fue nada solo un beso has como si nunca lo ubieras visto de acuerdo - _lo decía tan facilmente pareciera que no le doliera verla a Katherine tan mal ,casi podría jurar que no le importaba._

- Me estas diciendo que lo nuestro no fue nada ? - _lo nuestro ? así que no fué mas que un simple beso hubo más ?._

- No digo eso, solo digo que lo que vió fué un beso nada más , no tiene porque alterarse tanto, total igual te vas a casar con ella no ? te vas a quedar con ella no estas feliz - _parecía dolido cuando dijo lo ultimo será que si sentía también un poco de amor por ella tanto como yo ?_

- Chicos ya no peleen si, no los quiero ver así yo..yo...yo estoy enamorada de los dos, ustedes dos se complementan uno al otro , lo que le falta a uno lo tiene el otro es...es...es complicado decirlo pero es algo así y no quiero sufrir peridendolo a los dos - _como podía decir eso , no es posible amar a dos personas o si lo era ? diablos mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío no lograba procesar todavía lo que decían _- miren chicos tengo una idea, puedo casarme con Stefan para poder quedarme a vivir en esta casa, después puedo verme a escondidas con Damon así vamos a poder estar los 3 juntos sin pelearnos y nadie va a sospechar de nada - _estaba escuchando bien ella pretendía estar con los dos al mismo tiempo? _- que dicen chicos aceptan ?

- Por mi normal me da igual - y tu Stefan ?

- Yo nose tengo que pensarlo, con permiso - _en ese momento salí rumbo a mi habitación , tenía que procesar lo que había pasado, todo el pueblo sabía de mi compromiso con Katherine ibamos a ser felices juntos tener hijos morir juntos hasta el final de nuestros días acompañarnos , ahora me enteraba que tambien estaba enamorada de Damon y pretendía estar con los dos al mismo tiempo como fué que no me di cuenta antes, antes de enamorarme de ella como pude ser tan tonto . Debería aceptar, lo que ella proponía o no? no me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche y tenía que darle una respuesta a Katherine. En eso entró ella se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rosa suave contrastaba tan bien con su piel y sus ojos de un color negro intenso como la noche era tan linda pero tenía que tomar una decisión por mas difícil que esta fuera._

- Y bien mi amor ya decidiste? - Sí.

- Que decidiste ? - Decidí , que no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con mi hermano y si me quieres de verdad tendras que decidir entre mi hermano o yo ? ahora tu eliges.

- Que hablas enserio ? - si muy enserio Katherine - como puedes hacerme esto después de todo lo que hice por ti deje mi hogar desde muy lejos, acepte el estúpido tiempo que me dijiste para conocernos antes de poner fecha a la boda, acepte a estar recien juntos hasta nuestra primera noche de casados, no pude salir contigo a ninguna fiesta , porque el niño estaba muy ocupado trabajando al lado de su padre me dejabas siempre sola que querías que hiciera tu hermano era el único que estaba siempre ahí conmigo, con el podía salir a divertirme, pasear a tener un poco mas de accion y aventura que la que tenía contigo. - pues entonces te ubieras comprometido con el no conmigo, ademas no te estoy jusgando ni dejando solo te pido que escogas el o yo ? - porque me pides esto , sabes lo mucho que me duele, podemos ser muy felices los 3 porque no aceptas. - porque no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie - pues si así me lo pones tendre que ecoger a , Damon el me da mas libertad de la que tu me das con el no tendré que vivir encerrada por siempre aquí, no sabes lo mucho que me duele pero ahora sé que el me quiere mas que tú el acepto estar los 3 juntos por mi felicidad, a cambio a ti no te importa prefieres dejarme, pues ya decidí me voy con el - esta bien, pero solo te quiero decir una cosa yo no te quiero compartir no porque no te quiera al contrario no quiero utilizarte como una cosa a la que tengo que compartir no quiero verte como un objeto - di lo que quieras , no me importa y sabes que, en realidad nunca te quize solo que me obligaron a casarme contigo y no podía desobedecer a mi familia y despues conocí a Damon, pero te vas a arrepentir por lo que me hiciste y nunca mas me vas a volver a ver en toda tu vida adios, a y no me busques voy a hablar con tu hermano Damon para darle la noticia iré en la carroza porque se encuentra en al casa de un amigo.

_Con esas palabras se fué , con esas palabras que me dejaron dolido nunca me quizó solo jugó conmigo como pudo, yo que la creía tan buena y ahora se había quitado esa mascara de niña buena, por un lado estaba feliz de conocer a la verdadera Katherine antes de casarme con ella , espero que sea muy feliz con Damon no puedoc creer como mi propio hermano me traicionó sabía que el era mas atrevido con las mujeres que yo y causaba mas revuelo entre las chicas por ser muy coqueto con ellas pero nunca pensé que hiciera eso con Katherine._

_Esa fué la última vez que escuche a Katherine, despues de eso escuché a alguien entrar a la casa bajé y era Damon que hace aquí no debería estar con Katherine , o tal vez fue a sacar ropa de los dos porque se iban juntos._

- Que haces aquí Damon - ahh...es mi casa ? - dijo con un tono irónico en su voz

- Y Katherine ? - que hay con ella ya le dijiste tu respuesta - parecia pensativo por lo que le iba a decir - si ya le dije , le dije que no aceptaba compartirla y ella te escogió a ti - se veía un poco feliz por eso - pero salió y me dijo que iba a verte a la casa de tu amigo pensé que estarias con ella - no yo no la ví , nisiquiera de camino acá, estas seguro? - si es mas me dijo que se iba a llevar una carroza para verte, le habrá pasado algo malo ? - no lo se preguntémosle a algunos de los cuidadores si la vieron salir.

- Vieron a la señorita Katherine sali ? - le pregunte a uno de los guardias.

- Si la vimos de hecho le dijimos que no podía salir porque había estado lloviendo un poco, y si salía de noche le podía pasar algo pero ella insistío en que debía salir, decidimos decirle que alguno de nosotros la acompañaramos pero ella se negó y dijo que iria sola y se llevó la carroza.

- De acuerdo gracias - dije antes de salir con Damon a buscarla.

- Nose porque nos tomamos tantas molestias buscandola ella despues sabrá como regresar - como Damon puede hablar así.

- No deberías hablar así ella te quiere mucho y se fué a buscarte - hay que tonta a quien se le ocurre salir a esta hora, ademas por las puras venía porque igual la iba a rehazar.

- Que dices ? - admitamoslo ella venía a buscar una vida que yo no le iba a poder dar, ella quería casarse, tener hijos y todo eso y yo todavía no estoy preparado para eso, no es mi estilo , ademas Damon Salvatore no es plato de segunda mesa , estaba bien cuando era solo por diversión pero después a tener algo serio, tengo miles de chicas a la espera no las puedo defraudar - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, tenía ganas de romperle toda esa linda cara de chico idiota. No se porque pero en un acto reflejo me acerque a un barranco tenía un mal presentimiento, en el fondo pude divisar algo parecía una carroza.

- Damon mira eso hay que bajar - nos apresuramos en bajar por otro camino que daba abajo cuando nos fuimos acercando vimos una carroza estabamos muy asustados, pero cuando nos acercamos vimos que era una de nuestras carrozas pero adentro no había nadie. tambien notamos que había ratros de sangre y ese rastro seguía hasta que se adentraba al bosque seguimos avanzando hasta que vimos un bulto en la tierra húmeda estaba todo tapado parecía que alguien había estado ahí , cuando levantamos la manta , nos quedamos horrorizados cuando vimos a Katherine se veía igual de hermosa pero estaba pálida tenía rastros de arañones por todo su cuerpo y sangre en todo su vestido , me acerqué a ella para escuchar su respiración pero no respiraba , en un tonto intento escuche su corazón pero ya no latía ella estaba muerta , estaba muerta por mi culpa.

- Esta muerta , Damón - dije con lágrimas en los ojos pero nadie me respondió.

- Damon , dónde estas , Damón - como pudo haber desaparecido en un momento así donde se habrá metido , yo estaba sólo en el bosque con el cuerpo inerte de Katherine , en un movimiento rápido sentí un golpe en mi cabez y el resto lo vi negro.

Después desperté en el bosque pero estaba en otro lugar ya no veía el cuerpo de Katherine , pero tenía mucha hambre o era sed si mas bien sentía sed había un lago cerca y me acerqué a tomar agua tome demasiada pero aún así no me calmaba la sed seguí caminando hasta que vi a una mujer de unos 40 años que se acercó a preguntar mi nombre yo le responí y ella me preguntó si estaba perdido a lo que yo le dije que si , ella me indió un camino para seguir al hacer eso volteo su cuello a la izquierda , y me dieron una ganas de morder su cuello y beber su sangre nose en que momento me avlancé sobre ella , la cosa es que me levanté y estaba cubierto de sangre de la señora y ella estaba tirada en el suelo muerta , me espanté no puedo creer que yo había hecho eso , no sabía como me toque los dientes y pude sentir unos afilados colmillos , según lo que había leido en viejas historias esto sólo podía significar una cosa , me habían transformado en un vampiro , pero yo no quería serlo no querí volver a matar a alguien no me importa morir de sed pero no mataría a personas y lo peor era que sentía mas sed , para dejar escapar esos pensamientos corrí lo mas rápido que pude y me di cuenta que corrí a una increible velocidad , aparte que mis oidos estaban mas agudizados y pude sentir la presencia de un animal pastando me detuve y me fuí acercando de nuevo mis instintos asesinos llegaron junto con la sed pero no quería seguir matando personas . Pero el es un animal , calmará igual la sed , voy a intentarlo me acerqué a como decirlo... mi presa ? lo ataqué y lo mordí no sabía igual de bien que la sangre de la señora pero por lo menos calmaba mi sed. Pero ahora me preguntaba dónde estaba Damon , comencé a buscarlo por casi todo el bosque hasta que lo encontré cerca de un árbol estaba parado estático lo llamé y cuando volteó todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre , parecía que como yo había intentado cazar , pero no puede ser acaso el tambien ? , en sus ojos pude ver que se veía igual de horrorisado que yo por lo que había hecho , pero se sorprendió mas cuando me vió.

- Tu tambien - dijo el un poco confundido.

- Nose como pasó de pronto desperté y tenía mucha sed y pasó - yo también.

- Todo esto es por tu culpa Damon , si tu no ubieras seducido a mi prometida nada de esto ubiera pasado y ella no estaría muerta - dije lo último con un tono apagado en mi voz.

- Claro ahora es mi culpa no , si no mas recuerdo tú la rechasaste tu la botaste , por tu culpa ella salió a buscarme y le pasó esto por tu egoísmo la querías solo para ti , ahora míranos somos unos crueles vampiros que hemos acabado de matar que irónico no ? - dijo en tono de burla

- En primer lugar tu no debiste meterte con ella , pero eso ya pasó ahora que vamos hacer como le vamos a decir a nuestros padres - ja! acaso les piensas decir ? - mm... si - pensé que no podías ser mas tonto pero ya veo que sí , mira querido hermanito te explico obio que no vamos a volver, te imaginas lo que pensaría papá si nos ve así - pero es nuestro padre y nos va entender - si , claro lo que tu digas , enserio crees que va a querer a unos mounstruos en los que nos hemos convertido claro que no lo mejor será desaparecer que piensen que hemos muerto , nose tu pero yo haré eso - pero entonces a donde nos vamos ? - ja! vamos ? , nunca te voy a perdonar por lo que le hiciste a Katherine así que a partir de aquí nos valemos solos , los dos por separado será mejor no vernos así será mas fácil olvidar así que adiós hermanito , espero no volver a verte - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro como podía ser tan arrogante , dicho esto se fué nose a donde pero se fué y me quedé solo en el bosque , regrese al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el cuerpo de katherine pero ya no estaba había desaparecido.

Decidí alejarme de ahí y hacer lo que mi hermano me dijo no volver con papá y que pensara que habíamos muerto a partir ahí no volví a ver a mi queridísimos (sarcasmo) hermano Damon y seguí mi vida eterna sólo como lo debió estar haciendo el.

-**Aquí me despido con mi nueva historia , la tenía pensada hace tiempo se me ocurrió en mi cama y la tuve que escribir en mi cel para que no se me valla la idea jiji , mi otra historia la voy a seguir escribiendo solo si me dejan reviews porque si no , nose si les gusta esta tbn si les gusta dejen sus reviews plis... para poder saber si les gusta y seguir subiendo.**


End file.
